I'm In Love With Peter's Aunt
by loverofbooks14
Summary: When I saw this scene I thought of another way of doing it. Why say Spider-Man's aunt when Flash or Betty could potentially see Happy kissing (or just with) May and put the pieces together? So this is my take on the scene and what would happen in response to that. This is a one shot with one chapter but if people want it, I will write another chapter. Just review to let me know.


**I have written this on my Wattpad account as well under the name SpideyBlackjack.**

* * *

"I'm in love with Peter's Aunt."

One beat.

Two beats.

Three beats.

"What!"

Flash's voice sounded around the vault.

Happy looked embarrassed. "I thought we were sharing."

"No not that. How do you know Pen - er - Parker? I thought you said you worked for Spider-Man?"

"Yeah." Betty piped up. "How do you know Peter?"

Ned and MJ just looked at each other silently in panic.

"First of all I said I work _with_ Spider-Man not _for_ Spider-Man and secondly, I used to work for Tony Stark. Didn't Peter tell you about his internship?"

"That is real!" Both Flash and Betty shouted..

Flash's mind was a whirlwind. That means every time he accused Penis of lying about the Stark internship, he was actually telling the truth?

Oh shit.

He looked over at Happy who looked confused.

"Of course it's real. Why wouldn't it be?"

Flash's face grew paler as he thought of something.

"Does that mean Parker really knew Tony Stark?"

"Well yes. He was his personal intern."

Shit. Shit.

Betty looked upset that they never believed Peter.

"We never believed him. I feel so bad now. Were he and Stark close?"

Oh god Flash didn't like where this was going.

"Tony was Peter's mentor and was like a father to him. Tony loved Peter and Peter loved Tony. Didn't you see how devastated he was when you all saw each other again at school? He lost his third father figure."

Shit. Shit. Shit.

"We didn't really notice. Everyone else was just so happy to either be back alive or to have their family members back alive. We were too wrapped up in our own lives. I wish I had paid more attention. Ned did you know?" Betty replied guiltily.

"Of course I knew, he's my best friend. He still hasn't gotten over Tony Stark's death and I always believed in his internship. I don't know why you guys couldn't. He is really really smart."

"I noticed. I just didn't feel it was my place to get involved. What? I'm just really observant." MJ said as they all looked at her.

"You know, Tony didn't want to try and help the rest of the Avengers get the dusted people back for fear of losing his daughter and the life he had built? He said no to Captain America. But then he found himself thinking of Peter and wanted to get his son back. He wanted to give Peter the chance to live even if it meant that there was a chance that he could lose everything. Even his life. So really, you have Peter to thank for getting your lives back."

Holy shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

Shock was plastered on everyone's faces, even Ned's and MJ's.

Flash suddenly remembered all the times he had bullied Peter about lying and all the times he had bullied him in general. No one deserves that.

Flash realised that he didn't hate Peter. Not really. He was just jealous of how smart his is without thinking about what he had suffered emotionally or the fact that he was struggling with money.

"If he was like a son to Stark, why is he struggling financially?" Flash questioned insensitively before he'd even thought about what he was saying.

He immediately looked ashamed and embarrassed.

"Peter never really told Tony and he wouldn't let Tony help him out much anyway."

Happy looked thoughtful.

"Well actually that won't matter one day because Peter may end up being CEO after Pepper and before Morgan. Even if he doesn't, he will still have one of the top positions. Morgan may not even want to be CEO because she will own the company anyway so there is a chance that Peter will end up as CEO."

Flash felt his jaw drop open.

Peter Parker, the guy he has been bullying since middle school, will one day be super rich and super famous and be in charge of one of the biggest businesses in the world.

Fucking shit.

Does that mean he does know Spider-Man? Probably. He let his thoughts known.

This time it's Ned that answers.

"Of course he does. Tony Stark helped make Spider-Man's suit and gadgets so Peter, being his intern, obviously met him." He beams with excitement.

This day could not get any weirder.

Then Flash fainted.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I am thinking about doing another chapter, but for now this is it. Comment if you want me to write another chapter and I will. Hope you enjoyed this little one shot and I welcome constructive criticism to make my writing better. Also sorry if the characters sound OCC. I find it really hard to write in the same way as the character would speak or act.**


End file.
